Timmy The Magic Turtle
by ThePurpleChinchilla
Summary: I wrote this story because i can. Jasmine helped me with some of the ideas but most of them were mine.


Timmy The Magic Turtle

I wrote this story...

Long ago in a far away land called Turtleopolis lived a magical turtle named Timmy. Timmy could shoot lasers, make rainbows, explode into glitter, catch on fire, turn people to stone, freeze time, time travel, and make ice cream. Turtleopolis was a fun and happy place. Everyone got along with one another and everyone lived in harmony until, one day Bowser the mean angry turtle decided he wanted Turtleopolis for himself! He took over the entire land crowning himself as king. Bowser made everyone do hard labor and made everyone worhsip him. Bowser had a friend named King Boo the ghost king. King Boo liked to chase people and scream "BOO!" he scared them so much they pissed themselves. Timmy was forced to work on a farm taking care of elderly old purple people eaters. The purple people eaters were very angry that they did not got any ice cream. The purple people eaters then took Timmy and tied him up. Timmy caught on fire and melted them into a puddle of purple puss puss juice. then the Glubberworms came and drank them all up.

Meanwhile in a land called SHUBADUBBA LAND, Tito the Japanese Fighting Fish was making love too Wanita the Mexican jumping Bean. OLAY! Wanita screamed as his bubble wand entered her blow hole. Millions of heart shaped bubbles englufed the room, while "I like how it feels" played on the whole castle was shaking, all the mushroom children were running in circles screaming EARTHQUAKE!. Harry the Humpy Horse was sitting eating some hay when Henrietta the Hairy Hare was nibbling on a carrot. Harry immidiatley grabbed onto Henrietta and began to violently hump her. Then harry and Henrietta exploded and rainbows exploded everywhere. The Big Hungry Giant saw the mushroom children and grabbed them one by one and ate them. Then the Big Hungry Giant exploded because they were BOMBS!

Back in Turtleopolis, Timmy had quit working on the farm and now worked at McTurtle's. King Boo drove up to the drive-through window and Timmy said " Welcome to McTurtle's may I take your oder? King Boo said " Yes I will take a Snappy Meal with a orange turtshake. Timmy said " That will be $2.99 first window please." King Boo pulled up to the first window and looked at Timmy and sniffed and said "I smell chicken!". Timmy said " Yes, you dumbass we sell chicken here and you ordered a snappy meal, now give me the damn money!" King Boo got angry and payed and pulled up to the next window flipping the bird at Timmy. King Boo pulled up only to discover that Timmy was at that window too. "What the hell, I thought I got rid of you" said King Boo. "Not likely punk" said Timmy. Timmy handed King Boo his snappy meal and smiled and said " Thank you and have a horrible day,don't come back now." King Boo was furious he grabbed onto Timmy and started biting him repeatedly. Timmy lit himself on fire and King Boo let go of him. King boo drove off taking his snappy meal with him.

A few months went by and things in Turtleopolis did not look good. The future looked dim and horrible. It rained for weeks there wasn't a speck of sunlight in Turtleopolis. Everyone was sad and gloomy. King Bowser and King Boo were still being dickheads, being rude to everyone and everything in their sight. Then finally Timmy had enough of this bull shit. Timmy went to the castle and he ate a magical mushroom that made him 100 feet tall and made him invincible. Timmy then burst into flames and he reached through the big window grabbing bowser in a giant fist, he then started to violently shake Bowser. Bowser screamed alarming King Boo. King Boo rushed out and Timmy grabbed him too and squeezed him so his eyes popped out. Timmy yelled and bitched at them until they agreed to stop trying to take over the place. They agreed to stop and he banished them from Turtleopolis and they were forced to become gay strippers in the Shadowlands. Everyone cheered andKing Bubba Bubble Blowfish got his crown back and ruled Turtleopolis and eveyrone lived in peace and harmony. Until the dam broke and the village caught on fire and then everyone exploded.

THE END


End file.
